


High school history

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	High school history

They were in high school together. 

They were friends with benefits. 

Who fell in love with each other. 

They can't help the attraction.


End file.
